


Honeymoon

by Eternal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal/pseuds/Eternal
Summary: Alola seems the perfect setting for a honeymoon, Red thinks and looks at his hands.





	

'And don't forget to pay the fines,' Green shouted, one hand raised up to his sunglasses sitting at an untidy unadjusted angle on his hair and the other resting on the thin rail of the spindly metal ladder like a bent fishing wire. Wind streams through his hair as he grinned toothily at Red down from the plane. Too much flying has bisected some of the paint resulting in a rusted patina. 

Red merely kept walking, in a quiet sort of humour so Green is forced to run double time down the stairs to catch up. 

'Hey, hey,' Green said and as he overshot the mark he is forced to peddle backwards to face Red. 'Fancy an avocado?' He said, waving the plump overripe fruit in front of Red's face. The other boy bats it away and keeps walking so Green scoffs the entre thing down, much to Red's unending angst. 

Through the sun streamed a thin pool of light which comes to rest on their designated car. It took a few hours of picking to ensure that one was in an appropriate condition. Armed with the bop bop of a remote it is easy for Red to dismantle the car's defences and a cool blare of the air conditioner eagerly washes away the fine Alolan moisture that has become entangled the windshield with fog. 

'I think,' Green said slowly but merrily, 'We should get go on a trip. Go somewhere and get lost.' He almost says daytrip.

'Agreed.' Red replied. He revs up the engine. It's clearly fuelled up as the lumbering machine makes it out of the airport before becoming nimble, speakers scratching a blaring guitar duet that Red and Green had once played. It had once been a vinyl record but then ripped to a flat compact disc that had not yet lost its shine to tarnish. 

Up above, sharp pinpricks of wire like light draw into each other like a raging singularity but there is nothing messy like a lake of burning fire or poetical like a heaven filled with angels or noisy like a howl or a bark or a sound other than two lungs breathing in time. 

The sunroof is instructed by Red to change colour to black.

On the inside of their little cocoon they whistle a little ditty in time to the radio and when they sleep it will be shoulder to shoulder.


End file.
